


All I want for Christmas

by Lonaargh



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A keeps on playing Christmas songs, which drives person B insane</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly because, yes, you can make sense in 100 words or less.

“All I want for Christmas.."  
Derek tried his hardest not to kill someone. He tried so hard, but sense was being drowned out by fucking Mariah Carey for the fucking fiftieth time today!  
It wasn't long before Derek stormed out of the door, seething.

When he banged on the door the music stopped. The door swung open, revealing Stiles wearing only a pair of shorts.  
“Finally,” Stiles said, grinning at Derek.  
Stiles grabbed him and drew him closer.  
“All I want for Christmas,” the boy whispered against his lips, “is you.”


End file.
